The present invention relates to an article of cookware, and in particular to a cookware vessel with a multiple component lid.
The lid of a cookware vessel is conventionally a solid member with a diameter and edge size to fit into the upper rim of the underlying cooking vessel. A transparent lid is favored by some to observe the progress of cooking without removing the lid. Also known are lids with a plurality of hole to be used as a sieve or screen for draining water from pasta, for example.
A lid serves to retain the heat of cooking, as well as prevent the spatter of oil, boiling sauce and the like outside of the cooking vessel. While the progress of cooking can be observed through a transparent lid, the lid must be removed to stir the content of the cooking vessel. Removing the lid during stirring thus increases the likelihood of some of the contents spattering onto the cook or the kitchen area. Further, a transparent lid can easily become “fogged” by miniscule drops of vapor that condense on it, if it has not anti-fog coating (or if it is accidentally removed from aggressive cleaning). While glass lids can easily be cleaned of these condensed vapor drops, the contents of the pan must again be opened, inviting the possibility of spattered oil or sauce.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a cookware lid system and device that minimizes the potential for the contents of the cooking vessel to spatter when they are being stirred.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a glass cooking lid that is easy to clean.